Good Morning, Darling
by awesomity.is.my.best.subject
Summary: "Good morning, Darling," He would always tell her every morning. "Do you know who I am?" "No." And she would always reply him back with the same word. She never knew how she breaks his heart into pieces with that single word, and she never will even after her death. She never knew how much she breaks his heart, and she will never know-or remember-until her death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good morning, Darling**_

_Sasusaku_

_Blurb: "Good morning, Darling," He would always tell her every morning. "Do you know who I am?" "No." And she would always reply him back with the same word. She never knew how she breaks his heart into pieces with that single word, and she never will even after her death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto_

* * *

_Prologue _

The time felt like it stopped the moment he knelt down and opened the small velvet box in front of her, revealing such a gorgeous and splendid-made ring.

The young woman was frozen in her spot, hands cupping her opened mouth. She was _shocked. Surprised. Dumbfounded._ That's when she realized, she was holding her breath for too long.

Is this real? She wanted to pinch herself. Here in front of her, was her boyfriend of seven years, asking her to be his wife.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

The raven haired gave her a begging smile, hoping that she would say yes. He would do _everything_ for her to say that word. _Anything_. Even if it costs his life.

He and Sakura has always been a couple since junior year. It wasn't much expected, since Sasuke was the basketball team's ace player, and a real womanizer, and Sakura was just... Plain Sakura. The two came out from different worlds. He was from a very wealthy and high maintenance family, and she helped her father run their small bakery shop, and was lucky enough to have a scholarship in an exclusive school like Konoha. But they met. They became acquaintances, then friends, and between their smiles and teases, they fell in _love_.

Everyone was surprised but happy when they found out. Especially their friends, including the loudmouth Naruto, who was finally glad to know that his best buddy wasn't gay after all, which resulted in a punch.

But it wasn't always happy endings. Not everyone was happy with their relationship. Some girls were jealous. That's why they did everything to sabotage them.

And because of that, a huge crack was made between Sasuke and Sakura, but thank god after blaming and yelling at each other and almost breaking up, they somehow found a way to glue that crack.

They treasured their relationship as much as they can until graduation. Both of them knew they would never work out anymore when they reach college; Sasuke will be spending his next four years in Harvard to study Business, while Sakura decided to stay back in Tokyo to study medicine under the care of his auntie, Tsunade. So they quietly parted ways.

But that's what they thought.

Sasuke, now the CEO of the famous Uchiha Industry, was shot by his business rival after having a date with his girlfriend in a restaurant, and was immediately brought to the nearest expensive hospital (because he didn't want to end up sleeping in a public one).

Twenty-nine year old Sakura Haruno was the one who did the operation and healed him.

And just one glance at each other, they fell in love again.

And now here they are, in Tokyo Disneyland, Sasuke kneeling, Sakura ventilating, and everyone staring in awe.

Couldn't this life get any more perfect?

But then again, not all relationships have a happy ending. In this story perhaps, one will cry at the end, and one won't care anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good morning, Darling_

_Sasusaku_

_Blurb: "Good morning, Darling," He would always tell her every morning. "Do you know who I am?" "No." And she would always reply him back with the same word. She never knew how she breaks his heart into pieces with that single word, and she never will even after her death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own narut_o

* * *

Chapter one

"Finally, we're finished."

"Ah," Sasuke nodded at his wife. It had been almost four hours to put all their furnitures in place. Supposedly Sasuke was planning to hire a mover, but Sakura insisted that they should just do it on their own. After all, it's their house.

Their house. Sakura smiled at the thought. After being protected by her father for as long as she can remember, finally she was free. She can do whatever she wanted now. No more "You're grounded", no more "Where have you been, young lady?", no more "Come home before ten"-no more those things!

But of course, her freedom has still limits. She was married now. She just can't jack off with some other guy while she's on a lifetime vow. But she didn't mind it anymore; she didn't need another man. Sasuke was perfect for her in every way. She'd practically die without him.

"I'm gonna go rest upstairs for awhile," She told him as she wiped off a ball of sweat from her forehead.

"Sure, I'll be up later," Sasuke nodded and plopped down the couch to watch their newly bought plasma screen TV.

Entering their shared bathroom, Sakura stripped off her clothes, revealing her white, porcelain skin that all guys would die for, and stepped inside the bathtub. The shower blasted with warm water.

Sasuke flipped all the channels, only to be bored by the TV programs. Sighing, he pulled himself out of the couch and went upstairs. He was particularly tired too, and all he wanted at this moment was to fall asleep in Sakura's neck.

Then, he heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He thought Sakura was gonna rest? But soon that confusion of his quickly disappeared and was replaced with an aroused one.

He smirked. And slowly, he turned the doorknob and pushed himself inside the tiled floors. He suddenly felt himself hardened the moment he caught sight of Sakura's figure behind the white curtains. Figures, he thought. She mustn't have seen him entering. Taking few steps forward, he pulled off his shirt up to his head and without any warning-

"Sasuke?"

Sakura felt arms wrapping around her naked waist.

"Sakura…" He muttered, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Let's shower together…"

The pink haired woman felt herself blushing at his seductive remark. But she ignored her insecure thoughts and spun herself around to hug him back, her breast slightly pressing against his chest.

"Let's do it," She smiled seductively at him.

* * *

It was already 10 PM, yet Doctor Sakura Haruno hasn't finished all the paperworks of her patients yet. Supposedly, she was planning to do this yesterday, because the paperworks were due on Monday already, but her business was interrupted with nausea. Good thing Tsunade had given her permission to go home early so she can rest, although she didn't want to. She wanted to rest after she finishes all her work.

Groaning, she compiled all the papers and kept them inside one of her drawers. Finally she was almost finished.

"Forehead!"

Great. Not the loud one.

Sakura watched in irritation as the door across the room barged open, revealing the very happy Ino in a lab gown.

"Guess what I have to tell you!"

"What now?"

"You guess five times, and if you're still wrong, then I'll tell the answer!"

"You're quitting your job?" Sakura said, hoping that her best friend would say yes.

_Yes, please!_

"Nope!"

Dang. "You found that yellow Chanel pumps you've been searching for the past three months?"

"No-although, I'm still looking for it. Guess more!"

"You finally found a potion that can make Shikamaru wake up before 5 AM?"

"No-although I'm still working on it."

"You're pregnant?"

Ino grinned. "Ding ding ding ding! That's right! I'm pregnant!"

Taken aback from the shock that suddenly brushed on her senses, Sakura burst out from her office chair and hugged her friend. "Oh my God! You're pregnant again! I can't believe it!" She happily shrieked. "That means, you're going to let me borrow your lingerie!"

Ino's smile went upside down. "What? Didn't you and Sasuke do 'it' yet? Sakura, you forehead, if your husband is hot, then being patient is not in a woman's vocabulary. You should ravish his abs the minute you two step inside your bedroom!"

Sakura released Ino from her extreme hug and scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment. "Stop it, Ino," She chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, Forehead! Uchiha Sasuke is hot! That's the main reason why I-and all the girls-had a crush on him back in high school years-but that's past! Have sex with Mr. Sexy-back already before women steal him away from you!"

The pink-haired woman chuckled. She and Ino used to fight each other after learning that their crush was just the same. They were so into that sexy hotshot, they even ended up pulling each other's hairs back in prom. Apparently, the two asked then-17-year-old Sasuke to be their escort, and as expected for a playboy, Sasuke said yes to both girls. Good thing Ino, who was traumatized from being disqualified as the prom queen that night, fell in love with a new student after the week. The new guy was lazy, but hey, he was smart. A genius, to be exact.

"Well... We kinda did it already two weeks ago, but..."

"Really?" Ino clapped her hands in excitement. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the sofa. "Tell me."

Sakura blushed as the memories flashed inside her mind. How her husband massaged her breasts, how he whispered naughty things in her ear, how he rubbed his fingers around her core then plunging it inside her, how he thrust his huge—

"We kinda did it behind the shower curtains."

"What?!" Ino cried out a loud shriek. "Oh my—was he good?"

Sakura was proud to say yes. Ino squealed. "Oh my god, it was steamy, isn't it? Oh, I'm so jealous! Shika and I did it so… boringly. We did it in a bed. But at least he was good. Anyways, have you felt nauseous for the past days?" She asked her.

"Well, yesterday. I felt sick."

The blonde grinned. "Ohh, I wish you're pregnant too! It would be so cool if we throw a baby shower together," She said. "If our children are opposite gender, we will so arrange them into a marriage!"

"Hold on there, partner! I'm not yet sure if I'm pregnant. I only had nausea. No other symptoms yet."

Later, Sakura came home with thoughts slurring inside her head. What if that nausea she felt was the first stage? Was really pregnant? She couldn't help but to feel so excited and nervous. And just thinking about having a life inside her belly makes her insides twist and churn.

"I'm home," She said as she stepped inside the living room, leaving her shoes outside the door.

"Finally, you're back," It was Sasuke. He was sitting on the soft couch, watching television.

Sakura looked around after noticing that the house was quiet. "Where're the maids?"

"I gave them a day off." The raven-haired said in a monotone.

"Why?"

She revieved no response. Instead, she heard the TV shut off, and when she turned her head to its direction, sasuke was now up from the couch and was now walking towards her with that gorgeous smile adoring his flawless face.

That same smile that always melts her entire body, and the same smile he wore when they made love.

"Sasuke…" She moaned as he snaked his muscular arms around her dainty waist. "I want a child."

Sasuke chuckled, his breath brushing at the back of her neck, giving the woman chilly shivers. "You and I wanted the same thing, Darling."

Surprised, Sakura pulled out from his embrace and faced him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Having a kid was my first plan when I get married." He smirked. "So, do you wanna do this upstairs?


End file.
